Brandon Wilson
"Bro, it's literally common knowledge and everyone but Deborah knows." - Brandon encouraging Eric. 'Brandon Wilson '''was a counselor at Crystal Lake. Personality Brandon is shown to be kind, friendly, and upbeat. He is noted to be almost like a father figure towards a number of the counselors, and he considered everyone at the camp family. Appearance Brandon wore a red varsity jacket with the number "26" on his right sleeve; this is likely his given number when playing sports. Since he has a large letter on the front of his jacket complete with images of an American football as well as a basketball, this indicates he played on both the varsity American football team as well as varsity basketball for his high school as a senior (since American high school students normally get their varsity jackets during their final year of high school). Also he is a very muscular guy. Pre-Crystal Lake Prior to the events at Crystal Lake, Brandon was a college student planning to enter to NFL. He decided to get a summer job to save up for a scholarship, and during the placements, he came second. Additionally, during this time, he became friends with fellow counselor Vanessa. Crystal Lake Brandon is the second to arrive at Crystal Lake, after head counselor Kenny Riedell, and he is later assigned with Jenny Myers to Springwater. He later requests a veggie burger for dinner. During the campfire dinner, Brandon notices Kenny acting odd, and confronts him about it. He is also present during Kenny and Chad's fight, and witnesses Rob's death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. During the panic, Brandon is separated from Kenny, Deborah, Chad, and Tiffany, but he eventually is able to meet up with Adam, Eric, and Vanessa. Brandon is then part of the counselors who separate Kenny and Chad, and Brandon would proceed to punch Kenny in the face to get him to snap out of his anger. He is later assigned to help Eric fix the phonebox. Later, Brandon is present when Jenny is proceeding to patch up Kenny after he is wounded by Jason, and witnesses Tiffany's head fly through the window. He is among the first to get to the next cabin, and panics when he realizes that Vanessa is missing. He is relieved when Vanessa is revealed to be alive, and is present when Jenny shows the group the radio she found and when it is revealed Kenny was able to get help from Tommy Jarvis. However, due to the poor reception of the radio, Brandon, Kenny, and Eric head out to fix the phone box, but before arriving, Brandon gives Kenny a rifle, stating that Kenny was much better with it. He then helps Kenny hold Eric above the bear trap, and as a result, Eric is able to successfully fix the phone box. Their accomplishment was short-lived however, as Jason appeared from behind and stabbed Brandon in the back of the head with a pitchfork, killing Brandon instantly and impaling his left eye on a pong. His death is later what causes Vanessa's and Eric's death, as Vanessa is angered over his death to the extent she gets reckless and eventually gets killed by Jason when she impaled on glass. Additionally, due to Jason's arrival, the injured Eric sacrificed himself to help the other counselors escape. Post-Crystal Lake It is unknown what happened to Brandon's body. In Kenny's letter, Kenny admits that a trainer saw his football tapes, and would've loved to have him on the team. He, along with the deceased counselors, later help Kenny find the will to fight and amputate his arm. In the afterlife, Brandon thanks Kenny for showing his football tapes to a NFL official. He later appears at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding, crying tears of joy. Killed Victims * Eric LaChappa ''(Indirectly Caused) * Vanessa Jones (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Tiffany Cox'' (Indirectly Caused)'' * Eric LaChappa (Indirectly Caused) * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly Caused) After Eric is able to fix the phone box, Jason ambushed Kenny, Brandon and Eric and killed Brandon by stabbing his pitchfork through his head, with his left eye impaled on a prong. Relationships Vanessa Jones Brandon and Vanessa, while not interacting much, are presumed to have a good relationship, due to Vanessa's determination to find him. There is a hint that Vanessa has a crush on Brandon, due to Vanessa saying Brandon is hottest of the male counselors. When Vanessa is the last to arrive and is incredibly tired, Brandon quickly checks on her, showing he cares about her greatly. When Brandon is suddenly killed and Vanessa hears the news, Vanessa is devastated and wants revenge on Jason, which however causes her own death. Kenny Riedell "Yep, anyone else here?" - Brandon greeting Kenny. Kenny and Brandon are shown to have a good relationship, regardless of Brandon placing second only behind Kenny. When Kenny stares into the fire, Brandon is shown to be worried about Kenny, but thinks nothing of it. Their relationship suffers a bit after Kenny yelled at Chad and Tiffany and Brandon punched Kenny in the jaw to have him snap out of his anger. Despite this, he retrieved a rifle from the shooting range and gave it to Kenny. When Brandon is abruptly killed, Kenny was shocked by his death. Brandon later appears with the deceased counselors to help Kenny and appears at his wedding as an apparition, crying tears of joy. Jenny Myers While not interacting much, it can be assumed since Brandon returned the hug that Jenny gave him that they have a good relationship. After Brandon's death, Jenny was distressed, confirming they had a good friendship. Adam Palomino While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship due to them working together to prevent Kenny from attacking Chad, and Adam angrily slammed his fist on the wall when hearing about Brandon's death. Eric LaChappa "Bro, it's literally common knowledge and everyone but Deborah knows." - Brandon encouraging Eric. While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship due to them working together to prevent Kenny from attacking Chad. Additionally, Brandon was impressed with Eric's handy skills and Eric was horrified when Brandon died. Chad Kensington "I would've had Chad take it, since he's the better shot of us, but I trust him as far as I can throw a house." - Brandon on Chad's shooting skills. While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a rather neutral relationship due to Brandon saving Chad from being attacked by Kenny. However, it could be possible that Brandon was annoyed by Chad's attitude and he doesn't trust Chad entirely. It is unknown how Chad felt about Brandon's death. Tiffany Cox While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship, and Tiffany is presumed to be flirty with him like everyone else. Brandon did also prevent Kenny from attacking Tiffany, showing he had some care for her. It was unknown how he felt about Tiffany's death, but it's possible he was saddened. Rob Dier While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a good relationship. When Rob is killed, Brandon is shocked and horrified. Quotes * "The fuck's wrong with you?!" * "I would've had Chad take it, since he's the better shot of us, but I trust him as far as I can throw a house." * "Yeah, I'm sure, we're gonna hold you like a chair." Trivia * Brandon originally was going to hunt down Jason himself and be killed with the spiked bat. ** Additionally, he was the fourth character to die instead of the second. *** It was scrapped due to it being out of character for Brandon. * Originally, there was going to be a relationship between Brandon and Tiffany, but it was switched out for unknown reasons. Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage Category:Deceased Category:Male